Mafia Business
by curlygypsy
Summary: Clarissa was never supposed to become who she was today. She was always meant to stay out of this life style, but she was thrown into it. She was supposed to be her parents' little innocent girl, but now she is the leader of her late father's mafia and she must protect herself to protect those she loves most
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting Stephen**

Clarissa was never supposed to become who she was today. She was never supposed to find out about her father's side business. Her mother and father had always wanted for her to be the innocent little girl she was 2 years ago.

Then they died. And she was who they left their business to. Not one of their sons. But they didn't mind. They left it to a 15 year old girl who never even knew about what they did. She never thought her father and mother would be the leaders of the most dangerous mafia. But they were.

"Clarissa, there's a...complication with Stephen Herondale," Sebastian's voice cut through Clarissa's day dream and came into her office with an excited look in his eye.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock", Clarissa says with a strict look on her life but he knows that she is playing and only grins while Jon walks in behind him with an identical grin.

At the same time they answer to Clarissa,"You know we will never learn. I look at them with the same look and they stare back with grins until I give in and smile a little before I lean on my desk, elbows propped on my desk. They always knew them talking at the same time made Clarissa's mood go happy. They were twins and it was a blessing that Sebastian died his hair white. They move to the front of my desk and sit casually in two chairs set there.

"Now what problem do we have with one of our most trusted dealers", She asks them slightly jokeful and serious. If they ever came to her with a problem, it was always serious.

Jon says before Sebastian can, "We have received a tip that Stephen is the one who had been stealing our stuff. Not dealing what we gave him and stole one of your favorite guns."

Clarissa's face hardens and it's no longer fun and jokeful air in the room. It was the air that was around when someone who ever crossed her would be put into the ground.

"My favorite pistol", Clarissa asks with a hard look in her eyes and waits until they nod and continues, "The one our father handed down to me" The second time it is not a question, just clarification.

And when they nod, suddenly there is a fire of anger in her eyes that would scare anyone who saw it but Jonathan and Sebastian stared at her closely, waiting for any other reaction.

"Well then I think we may have to pay Stephen a visit", Clarissa says calmly and they immediately know how this will end. No one ever saw Clarissa unless they were about to die. They didn't even know the leader of their mafia was a women, let alone someone so young.

"I think we should go right now. With Isabelle and Raphael", She clarifies and they nod before they all get up and begin toward the door.

They walk down stairs in silence of their mansion and walk into the kitchen where Magnus, Isabelle, and Raphael are laughing loudly at something when Jonathan, Clarissa, and Sebastian walk in. They look at us as they walk in and automatically go serious at their facial expressions.

"We have somewhere to be," Clarissa said while walking toward the door that lead to the garage full of cars. And weapons. "Now", she says which snaps their attention they immediately rush to the garage and they all walk to the wall full of weapons.

****

****

"So...where are we going? And who are we killing and why?" The question made by Magnus cut through the silence as Clarissa drove her red sports car in dead silence. They already knew they were going to kill someone. 1. They were heavily armed, and 2. Clarissa was going. They all knew that Clarissa was never seen by anyone other than someone who has ever seen her has never been able to tell or a dead.

Sebastian chose to anse in an excited tone(he always liked it more than us), "Stephen Herondale. We received info that he was stealing. And that included Clarissa's favorite rifle".

Clarissa's hands tighten around the wheel, noticabaly, and turn white while Magnus,Isabelle, and Raphael hiss through their teeth about how sorry they were for the poor guy.

"So," Jonathan continued from his place in the passenger's seat, "Clarissa thought we might visit one of our _past_ most trusted guys and get what is rightfully ours."

"So what's the plan", Raphael asked to no one in particular. Clarissa hasn't spoken a word, afraid she might shoot someone from the anger she felt coursing through her, thinking. _He really tried to double cross me?_, she thought, _And he really thought he could get away with it? That's exactly why I always kill them. He could've asked. I would've easily said yes. For a good motive._

They soon pulled up to Stephen's house, in the dark night, and stood outside, leaning against the car, where they could see a room light on illuminating Stephen's figure. He seemed to be alone.

"Alright let's go", Clarissa said already walking to the door eagerly, wanting her pistol back. They trailed behind her with ready positions. Raphael, Sebastian, and Jonathan with their gun out and Isabelle with her whip out; Magnus trailing behind, standing casually with a bored look like he did it everyday.

They stood outside the door, quietly, hearing the light sound of the t.v. behind the door where they assumed the living room was.

Everyone stood back, except for Raphael who readied himself and kicked the door open, quickly. They were inside and saw Stephen quickly stand up from where he was at the couch and turned his head to us in alarm. Once he saw who it was, he quickly got up from the couch and bolted to the kitchen door. Not before Clarissa quickly but calmly took out her gun and aimed for his leg. Once she had her aim she shot and calmly made herself comfortable in a seat near by with Magnus and Isabelle stood casually close by.

Stephen was blinded with pain as he felt a bullet hit him in the back of his knee and he fell face forward into the carpet but was quickly propped up by two sets of hands. He was suddenly punched in the jaw by someone unknown and quickly kicked in the face, leaving him with a bloody nose. He looked up to see a guy he immediately recognized.

"Sebastian", he said smiling through his pain and spitting blood onto the carpet, "this is a...nice surprise. Who are your friends?" Stephen jerked his head at where Clarissa sat quietly with Magnus and Isabelle on each side of her with their whips and guns. He looked over the girl with red hair and saw she didn't seem scared. Actually, none of them seemed scared. They were calm and...maybe a little bored.

Sebastian looked over at the girl with red hair and she nodded leaning back crossing her legs, making herself comfortable. Stephen made a quick guess and said, "Oh, is she one of your girlfriend's. I wouldn't find this an ideal place for a date, but I guess it's your choice."

Sebastian and the girl with red hair wrinkled their noses in disgust while chuckled filled the room. _Oh, so not his girlfriend, _Stephen thought.

"I you not see her green eyes. This is-", Sebastian was cut off by Clarissa who waved her hand in the air, dismissing him not to talk. Clarissa finally looked up from her place and looked at the bleeding man with an unrecognizable look on her face while there was silence throughout the room. Clarissa quietly stood up and walked to another chair that sat across from another one and nodded her head toward the one opposite from her.

Stephen was dragged across the floor, still bleeding, to the seat she indicted and was place painfully in the seat while she watched. The other five stood off to the side, watching closely.

But all Clarissa did was smile at him and he was confused. What was she doing.

"Would you like to know who I am", she asked cocking her head to the side, "I advise you to answer that question carefully. It may or may not be life or death." She spoke to him quietly but enough for everyone to hear.

Stephen thought about her question before he said carefully with a smirk, "I would love to know who you are" He leaned backed in his chair and quickly muffled his groan of pain from his leg.

Clarissa smiled and leaned back in her chair and said, "I think you may have know my mother and father. Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern? Died two years ago in a shooting and handed their business down to their little girl...Me."

Stephen's face went noticabaly pale and gulped, about to say something but Clarissa interrupted him, leaning up and propping her elbows on the table and said in a low voice.

"Now you see why I told you to be careful"

***sadly does not own characters* *cries in corner***


	2. not a chapter

yo , yo, yo ! Soi know I have not updated in a couple months. I'm sorry. Don't kill me. My only explanation is that I lost faith in these stories but all of your reviews made me see the light... SO IM BACKKKK! yAYY. I hope that you guys are excited because I am. I won't jump in to updating stories just yet. I want to update all of my previous chapters because my grammar sucked a couple months ago.

So until than ,

yours truly,

divinereader


End file.
